conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
France (Altverse)
This country is a member of the Altverse universe. ” |royal_anthem = |other_symbol_type = |other_symbol = |image_map = Gaul highlighted.svg |alt_map = |map_caption = |image_map2 = FOS.png |alt_map2 = |map_caption2 = Location of the territory of the French Republic (red) |capital = 48°51′N 2°21′E |official_languages = |regional_languages = |ethnic_groups = 89% French (born) 6.6% French (acquired) 3.1% Foreigners 7.5% Immigrants |demonym = French |government_type = |leader_title1 = Council of Ministers |leader_name1 = |leader_title2 = Prime Minister |leader_name2 = Juliette Méadel |legislature = Parliament |upper_house = Senate |lower_house = National Assembly |sovereignty_type = |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = |established_date1 = c. 486 |established_event2 = |established_date2 = August 843 |established_event3 = |established_date3 = 22 September 1792 |established_event4 = |established_date4 = 23 February 1848 |established_event5 = |established_date5 = 4 September 1870 |established_event6 = |established_date6 = 27 October 1946 |established_event7 = |established_date7 = 1 January 1958 |established_event8 = |established_date8 = 4 October 1958 |established_event9 = Current Constitution |established_date9 = 23 June 1969 |area = |area_km2 = 640,681 |area_sq_mi = 247,368 |area_footnote = |percent_water = 0.52% |area_label = Total |area_label2 = |area_data2 = |population_estimate = 73,230,850 |population_estimate_rank = 20th |population_estimate_year = 2017 |population_census = |population_census_year = 2010 |population_density_km2 = 114 |population_density_sq_mi = 296 |population_density_rank = 102nd |GDP_PPP = $3.928 trillion |GDP_PPP_rank = 6th |GDP_PPP_year = 2017 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $53,638 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = 14th |GDP_nominal = $3.213 trillion |GDP_nominal_rank = 5th |GDP_nominal_year = 2017 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $43,870 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = 18th |Gini = 28.2 |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = 2013 |HDI = 0.9202 |HDI_ref = |HDI_rank = 10th |HDI_year = 2013 |currency = |currency_code = EUR |time_zone = CET |utc_offset = +1 |time_zone_DST = CEST |utc_offset_DST = +2 |DST_note = |date_format = dd/mm/yyyy |drives_on = left |cctld = .fr |iso3166code = FR |calling_code = +1 |footnote_a = |footnote_b = |footnote_h = |footnotes = }} France, officially the French Sixth Republic (French: La Sixième République Française), is a noncontiguous, sovereign state, with its primary landmass, metropolitan France, located in Western Europe, its largest overseas territory, French Guiana, located in South America, and its various island territories located in the Atlantic, Indian, and Pacific oceans. The country is composed of 18 administrative regions (5 of which are overseas) that span a combined area of 640,681 square kilometres (247,368 square miles). As of October 2017, the country boasts a total population of 73,230,850 people, making it the second most populous country in Europe after Germany. From the English Channel to the Mediterranean Sea, France shares an eastern border with Belgium, Luxembourg, Germany, Switzerland, and Italy. It also shares a southwestern border with Spain and Andorra. France is a unitary Mitterandist parliamentary directorial republic with a social market economy. It is governed by the Socialist Party in a de facto dominant-party system. The head of state is the Council of Ministers in corpore (in its entirety) while the head of government is the Prime Minister, who leads the National Assembly. The Council’s nine ministers are elected by Parliament (jointly the Senate and National Assembly) in an exhaustive ballot, whereas the Prime Minister is elected by the council’s ministers, with the approval of the National Assembly. Only the Council can dissolve the National Assembly; barring incapacity or resignation, the Council serves its five-year term uninterrupted. In accordance with the 1992 Constitutional Amendments, national and administrative delegates are both beholden to the ten-year clause: delegates must have lived in their constituencies for a minimum of ten consecutive years to be considered eligible for election. Due to the limited mobility of the country’s youth and lower class, both have since boasted unusually high representation in government compared to most other countries. The current Prime Minister, Juliette Méadel, who was elected in March 2017 at the age of 44, is the fourth oldest Prime Minister to hold the position. The youngest, Delphine Batho, was 32 when she was first elected in 2002. History First Second Third Politics Foreign relations Government Military Geography Administrative divisions Overseas territories Culture Sport Category:Altverse Category:Countries